


At Your Pace

by vibesoftheparty



Category: Life of the Party D&D (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibesoftheparty/pseuds/vibesoftheparty
Summary: “You’re not very good at this, are you?”“Excuse me?” Vanden sputtered out incredulously.“I can tell you’re not enjoying yourself as much as you should be, pretty little prince,” Cassian began to roll over, forcing Vanden to pull out of him and move further back on the bed. The elf didn’t flinch, “You know you can be in charge here in a different way, but this will be much more pleasurable for the both of us if you let me take over.”------Vanden decides to test the waters with Cassian on a physical level but things take an unexpected turn when the elf has some input.
Relationships: Cassian & Renard (Life of the Party), Cassian/Renard (Life of the Party), Cassian/Vanden (Life of the Party)
Kudos: 53





	At Your Pace

Vanden had always been sure that when he finally approached Cassian for more than just a stray kiss or two where no one else could see them, it would be firmly on his terms. The elf would respect these terms or things would be over no sooner than they had begun, a little test to see just how serious he was or if this was all some temporary amusement for him. That thought had twisted Vanden’s face into a scowl over breakfast once as he’d caught Cassian’s eye. The glimmer of mischief within those invitingly warm golden eyes infuriated him. Cassian knew how to push his buttons and he hated someone else having that kind over power of him. He hated it even more that he kind of enjoyed it…  
So much had happened between them now. The gentle touches they had shared since reaching Shadebourne, the trust that was finally being cultivated between the two of them… the thought of that _kiss_ still lingering in his mind. He could no longer deny his attraction to the elf and his aloof confidence, something about Cassian’s standoffish nature made his blood boil in more ways than one and not to mention he was so fucking handsome.  
That was it. Cassian was interested in him to some extent, he knew that much, but Vanden was going to do this his own way.  
His pace. His rules. His needs.

He’d made his intent clear when he’d snuck into Cassian’s room that night, already half undressed and initiating contact by pulling him into a deep kiss straight away. The moan of approval he got back was enough to quicken the pace and pretty shortly, he had started undressing Cassian in-between crashing kisses that spoke loud and clear above everything they had thought better unsaid. _‘I need you. I want you. I have to have you.’_ The lines swam about in Vanden’s mind as he poured his entire being into every shared sensation.  
Despite his usually shitty attitude and tendency to tease, the elf had been more than accommodating of Vanden’s unspoken rules, perhaps out of shock or amusement… or the terrifying thought that he genuinely cared. A few smacks at eager hands and a firm “no” was all it took for Cassian to keep his hands to himself. Yes, Vanden wanted this, but touch was still a sore subject for him and he wasn’t going to allow himself to be impatiently groped at so early in the evening. Life was proving more and more difficult for him with each day that passed, so the prince wanted to savour every moment to prolong the well-needed distraction.

So when he found himself on top of Cassian shortly after, he couldn’t help but wonder why he wasn’t exactly enjoying himself as much as he’d expected.  
Sure, there was a sense of pleasure and relief in the motion of it all - his hands on Cassian’s warm skin, the way the elf arched his back and purred with encouragement as the redhead fucked him - but something was lacking and he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. That was of course until Cassian did the inevitable and shared his opinion as Vanden began to slow down.

“You’re not very good at this, are you?”

“Excuse me?” Vanden sputtered out incredulously.

“I can tell you’re not enjoying yourself as much as you should be, pretty little prince,” Cassian began to roll over, forcing Vanden to pull out of him and move further back on the bed. The elf didn’t flinch, “You know you can be in charge here in a different way, but this will be much more pleasurable for the both of us if you let me take over.”

“Watch your fucking mouth, Cassian,” Vanden spat through gritted teeth, urging himself not to give in to the elf despite the heat rising inside him at the sudden thought of letting Cassian have his way.  
This didn’t wipe the wicked grin off of Cassian’s face as he pushed himself up and prowled over to Vanden, a look of hunger in his eyes as they glistened like a predator’s in the dim light of the room. Vanden couldn’t even register that he was shaking with how loud he could hear his heart pounding in his chest. A gentle henna-decorated finger placed itself right above Vanden’s navel before tracing up his torso, then neck and finally landing under his chin to tilt his head into looking back into Cassian’s eyes full of promise and wanting.

“There is a level of trust between the two of us now, yes? I’m sure you know I have a _wealth_ of experience in understanding other people’s desires,” he began slowly, caressing his hand up across Vanden’s face and into his loose, red hair. The prince relaxed into the touch, letting his guard down ever so slightly. The sensation wasn’t… unpleasant and he supposed he could at least listen to Cassian’s proposal before shooting the overly-bold elf down. Cassian arched Vanden’s neck back with his hair and placed a firm kiss against the exposed skin before breathing softly into his ear, “Don’t think I’d be so blind as to not see yours, Vanden du Argentfort.” Cassian’s free hand crept onto his prince’s waist and danced about oh so lightly before pressing down on his hip, Vanden was holding his breath not to let any unsolicited noises slip out of himself, an internal gasp would suffice.  
“Nothing would delight me more than taking you right here and now, and I think we both know you want that too. I can follow your lead, _Commodore_ , but it’s as plain as those pretty little freckles of yours that you prefer to be on the receiving end of things.”

_“Fuck,”_ Vanden thought to himself knowing how right Cassian was and just how turned on he was getting by their proximity, how his body longed to be teased and toyed with for as long as he could manage it. The elf’s breath was hot against his neck, tongue mocking the flush of the prince’s skin before teeth teased softly at his earlobe. Cassian loosed the prince’s hair, grabbing Vanden’s ass to hoist him up into his lap and kissing him strongly with the motion. Taken by surprise, Vanden had to grip onto Cassian’s shoulders for support and soon he found his hands cupping the elf’s face as he deepened the kiss, unable to deny exactly how this made him feel.  
Cassian’s lips parted as an invitation that Vanden readily indulged in. Every movement from the other man felt like the crash of waves on the ocean he found an affinity in, it both terrified and excited Vanden as he explored Cassian’s mouth with a wild curiosity. Thoughts flickered back to their first kiss in the alley - all the anger and uncertainty of it all - but this was charged with a different kind of passion, a mutual desire to completely give in to each other. Cassian’s words rung in his mind, _‘Working it out, one way or another.’  
_ He could feel Cassian’s hands drift up around his waist, digging his fingers in and eliciting an appreciative moan from Vanden as he felt the elf grin against his lips. His own hands had become tangled in Cassian’s hair, short locks wrapped around his elegant fingers at the back of elf’s neck, gripping tightly as he silently pleaded for more.

Eventually, Cassian ended the kiss with a provocative bite on Vanden’s lower lip as he leaned away from the red head. Eyes cast down, he licked his lips slowly before meeting Vanden’s unmoving gaze. It twisted his stomach how pleased with himself the elf looked. It twisted even more knowing how desperate he was to be kissing him again.

“So my dear Vanden,” Cassian’s voice was low and dripping with a sense of preemptive victory, “you can certainly tell me how to best please you, but make no mistakes,” he reached forward and tucked a hair behind Vanden’s ear before resting his hand under the prince’s chin. “I am in control.”

Vanden went to bat the hand away, but instead gripped Cassian’s wrist and held it there in his trembling hand. What was he supposed to do? Part of him hated how satisfied Cassian looked and wanted nothing more than to violently reject the elf and leave him there to get over his bloated ego. But he also knew how he must look right now, blushing bright red all over, lips swollen and not to mention how obvious his arousal at the entire situation was. It had been some time since anyone had made him feel wanted like this, even if it was purely physical, why deny himself the pleasure right now?  
He closed his eyes and exhaled in an attempt to gain some clarity. Strangely, he heard none of the expected commentary from the elf as he sat there paused, their naked bodies gently rising and falling with breath beside each other. No impatient, _‘Where’s my answer, Commodore?’_ or spiteful _‘May I have my arm back if we’re done here.’_ In fact as he took the moment to himself, he felt the henna adorned hand he had not restrained leave his side as if giving him the space to think and found himself missing the warmth against his skin.

He opened his eyes to a sight he didn’t expect to see. There was something akin to… concern? On Cassian’s face? That couldn’t be right, but it was there as plain as day before he realised that Vanden was looking at him again and flashed his prince a confident smile. But Vanden had caught it and suddenly felt so much safer than he thought was possible with Cassian. There was still something about the other man that scared him, something he couldn’t quite put his finger on, but that moment of catching the elf off guard immediately put him at ease.  
Vanden smiled back at Cassian before taking his hand more gently, breathing him in and planting a gentle kiss in his palm. 

“Fine,” he exhaled softly against Cassian’s wrist as he pulled the elf’s hand up into his own hair and brushed their entwined fingers through it a couple of times before releasing Cassian’s hand. Taking the direction, Cassian continued to stroke Vanden’s hair as the red head relaxed into the now slightly more familiar touch. “I suppose you can take the lead, I’m sure…” he bit at his lip as his thoughts momentarily trailed off, “I’m sure we can find a pleasant middle ground,” he spotted Cassian’s cocky grin, “but if I tell you to stop something, you’d best listen if you want this to continue.”

“Oh, I do and I will,” Cassian purred as he twisted his fingers to grip at Vanden’s hair and pulled himself up into another kiss, setting Vanden’s senses on fire again before parting. “This is an arrangement I could quite get used to, dear Commodore, but I’m not here to hurt you in any way…”  
Suddenly, Vanden found himself being flipped around with an unexpected strength from Cassian. A tangle of legs and an arm around his waist gracefully positioned him under the elf, who pinned him down by a wrist held up near his increasingly flushed face. Cassian leaned in slowly to finish his thought, “unless, of course, you’d like me to.”  
Vanden felt his heart begin to race again as Cassian began ghosting his neck with feather-light kisses. His mind was rapidly fogging over, losing himself in the absolute bliss of being desired so honestly by this man whose insufferable nature drove him mad for now seemingly different reasons.

“Now, Commodore, I’m not some object for you to work your stress out on,” Cassian rose up to straddle Vanden and traced a finger in swirls around his prince’s chest, seemingly connecting the patterns within his freckles, “this is a partnership, do you understand?”

“Y-yes…” Vanden stuttered out eagerly. Cassian grinned.

“Good. Then we start at your pace, my dear,” his voice a low purr as he leaned down to hold his body closely against Vanden’s hammering chest, their faces barely an inch apart. Cassian began idly toying with Vanden’s hair again, “I promise you I won’t disappoint, but do feel free to give orders now and then. It’s very stimulating.”  
Vanden opened his mouth to say something or another, but the thought was gone as soon as Cassian silenced him with his tongue down his throat. He whimpered longingly and returned the kiss. The electrifying sensation coursed through every inch of him as he ached with wanting beneath Cassian. The elf kissed and teased at him until he was breathless, panting on the bed but having barely scratched the surface of what he knew he needed from his partner.

“Now,” Cassian propped himself up with an arm to gaze down at the need in Vanden’s eyes. “Shall we begin?” he traced the back of his hand over Vanden’s cheek, the red head giving a soft _‘hmmmm’_ and a barely audible _‘please’_ as he revelled in the touch.

“Very well, you have my undivided attention for the night then.”

And Vanden prayed it would be a very long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> This is my first proper fic, I love these characters and their dynamic so much that I couldn't resist giving writing them a go.


End file.
